


Kame the Vampire

by SubtleNinja



Category: Kamenashi Kazuya/Kame
Genre: F/M, Lust, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: I wish I could post the photo that inspired the ramblings...haven't quite figured that part out yet.





	Kame the Vampire

He watched her intently as she slept. What would she feel like under his body? He longed to touch her flesh, to run his tongue along the curves of her neck. He wanted … not only to claim her but to taste her, to feel his teeth pierce her pale skin and drink her life essence. The pain consumed him. Do I take her for my own or kill her? The questions ran though his mind repeatedly. Before he could contain his madness, he leapt stealthily onto her bed, straddled her body, exposed her neck then sunk his sharp teeth into her soft flesh and tasted her. Her blood mixed with his and made him drunk with pleasure. He would not let her die tonight. He’d come back and take her again. The next time, she’d be awake and full of life before he took her to pleasure then consume her blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could post the photo that inspired the ramblings...haven't quite figured that part out yet.


End file.
